My Philippe
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: Belle has had Philippe for years now since she was a child. Belle loves Philippe and Philippe loves Belle. The princess makes often visits to the castle stables to see her beautiful horse, and that is Philippe's favorite part of the day. But things change when Belle suddenly stops seeing Philippe at the stables...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Another Beauty and the Beast story! So, I thought of making this story because I noticed that there are not many stories out there centering around Philippe. Honestly, the horse deserves to have more stories of him, and I like Philippe, even if the 1991 movie and the 2017 movie doesn't really show much of him. And another thing, this is my first time doing POVs of characters. Plus, my first time not titling the chapters. It's kind of hard giving titles to chapters, so I decided to not name the chapters this time. I really hope this story turns out good. So, without further ado, let's get on with it! And FYI, all of my Beauty and the Beast stories are based on the 1991 movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. It is owned by the Walt Disney company.**

 **Belle's POV**

"Come on, Philippe, into the tub," I said gently to my horse.

The Belgian draft horse stubbornly shook his head, refusing to do so. Much like cats, he didn't really enjoy baths, all that much, especially if it had to be long. He only had to take long baths if he was dirty, but fortunately for my beautiful horse, he was not. I only wanted him to take a bath because I had to. Every horse owner had to give horses baths every week, so they won't get dirty quicker. That is the case for Philippe. Almost every day, I rode my horse to give Philippe exercise, plus, it was fun. The more days I rode Philippe, the dirtier he got.

"Please?" I innocently said.

Philippe placed his hoof in the tub filled with bubbles. He quickly took it out and shook the little water that was on it. He gave a disapproval horse noise and glared at the tub, almost as if he was angry with it.

I giggled. "Oh, Philippe. The tub won't do anything to you. You took baths in it before."

The bathtub was made specifically for Philippe. It was big and silver, filled with water and lots of bubbles. It was also outside in the castle stables. If the horse took a bath inside the castle, it would be a complete mess, and my husband, Prince Adam, would definitely be unhappy with the floor covered with water.

Ahh, Adam... My beloved husband. He meant everything to me. He was so nice, caring, protective, and sweet to me. Adam would do anything for me, and he promised to not let anything bad happened to me. My father also said the same thing since my mother died. It was so sweet for him to do anything he wanted for me, not that I needed him to do that, really. I guess he was that sweet to me. I married him over a year ago, and I would say that that was the best day of my life. Me getting dressed in my mother's wedding dress, walking down the aisle with my father, and the best of all... getting married. We both had tears in our eyes on that day. My father especially cried. Mrs. Potts had to calm him down, of course.

After we both said "I do" and kissed, we were officially husband and wife. The whole castle and the village people that we invited cheered for us. That was the day that I would never forget for many years to come. And our wedding vows... I still had a memory of them. The wedding officiant didn't even have to tell us what to say! We both made them up ourselves.

 _Prince Adam lovingly took my hands before staring at my hazel eyes with love and pride. "I, Prince Adam, take you, Belle, to be my wife. I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith."_

 _I smiled at my soon-to-be husband affectionately, a few tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them off._

 _I then said my vow. " I, Belle, take you, Prince Adam, to be my husband. You are my love, and my guide, a true partner, a man that I will love, hold close, honor, kiss, and cry with for all the days of my life."_

That special day was truly a day for us and for the entire castle. I couldn't believe that my husband was this mean and terrible beast before that soon grew to be nice, caring, and loving, that later transformed into a handsome prince that I now knew to this day. It was just incredible. After we got married, Papa and Philippe moved into it, and I was so happy. The castle had this extra room that was perfect for Papa because he could work on his inventions in there. I guess I should call it his inventing room, or a little workshop. I still and would always cherish my father for his useful inventions, even if sometimes when they didn't work.

Philippe shook his head and sat down on his haunches, eyeing the ground.

I placed a hand on my chin and looked around. My eyes then looked at some big, juicy carrots next to some haystack. I grinned and picked them up.

"Oh, Philippe! Look what I have!" I dangled the carrots back and forth in front of him like it was someone hypnotizing a person with a clock.

The horse perked up. His black eyes were eyeing on the delicious carrots. Philippe licked his lips and neighed. His blond tail swished back and forth in delight.

I chuckled. "If you take your bath, I will give them to you."

Philippe nodded and stepped into the bath. He lied on his back.

"Good horse." I smiled and grabbed the horse brush. I started bathing him.

He gave me a big smile before closing his eyes, enjoying the bathing.

Philippe was such a good horse. Although he was quite fearful and a little stubborn, he was the best horse that I ever had. Well, he was my ONLY horse I ever had. I had him ever since I was little. He was a birthday present from my father. Since I was 2-years-old, I've been begging and begging for Papa to get me a horse, and for my 6th birthday, I finally did. It was the best gift he has ever gotten for me, other than my sled that I got for Christmas, but Philippe was better. When I got him, he wasn't a grown horse, he was a little colt that was perfect for my size. He was so adorable, and quite fast even for a colt.

 _"Thank you, Papa, for all the lovely gifts!" I exclaimed, hugging him._

 _"Aww, you're welcome, darling," he replied. "But there's one gift left. It's outside."_

 _"Really? Cool!" I smiled._

 _"Just close your eyes." He smiled and took my hands._

 _"Okay." I closed my eyes._

 _Papa carefully lead me outside. It was a great day outside. Only a few clouds were in sight._

 _"Alright, you can open them now."_

 _I opened my eyes and I gasped. Right in front of me was a Belgian draft horse, a colt to be exact. He was quite small, but bigger than me some._

 _"A horse! Oh, Papa! I-I don't know what to say!" I was speechless. The thing that I had been asking for was finally here._

 _Papa just smiled, happy for the gift that he bought me._

 _I hugged him and looked into his green eyes. "Thank you so much, Papa. He's perfect."_

 _"You're welcome, my little Belle." He kissed my forehead._

 _I giggled. His brown mustache was tickling me._

 _I walked up gently to the colt. "Hi there, little horse. I'm Belle, your new owner."_

 _The colt gave a small neigh and nuzzled me with his nose._

 _I giggled and stroked it._

 _"He likes you," Papa said._

 _"I like him too." I hugged his nose._

 _"What are you gonna name him?" Papa asked._

 _"Philippe. My little horsie."_

I sighed happily at the little memory. When I first got him, I surely did my best to take good care of him. I fed him, bathed him, played with him, and even read him bedtime stories, just like Papa would read me my favorite bedtime stories when I was little. I loved and cared for him back then, and I still did now.

"Alright, Philippe, I'm about to bathe your tummy now," I warned him.

His tummy was his tickle spot. Even if I touch it even a little bit, he would still manage to chuckle. The poor horse was about to have a laughing fit.

The horse just sat there for a moment, blinking his brown eyes at his owner. He then simply nodded his head and waited for the many tickles that he was about to get.

I gently placed the brush on his tummy, and he was already starting giggling. I chuckled a bit before stroking the brush against his tummy back and forth in an easy motion.

Philippe began to laugh. Poor thing didn't even seem to catch a breath as I was bathing him all around his belly, stroking it in circular motions and such. Though, I did find it adorable that he would nonstop laugh whenever someone would tickle his belly. Goodness, the whole castle even knew his tickle spot. Chip thought that it was funny that his stomach was his tickle spot, so he sometimes tickled his belly, earning him amusing laughter from the stallion. I would tickle his tickle spot myself, thinking that it was fun and playful.

It had only been two minutes that I finished bathing his tickle spot. It seemed like hours to me though because I felt like his laughter would never stop. It finally did stop, fortunately for Philippe. The stallion really needed to breathe.

Philippe breathed normally and neighed. He then alarmingly stood up and was about to jump out of the tub, ready to be rinsed off.

"Philippe, not ye-"

Too late. Philippe had already jumped out of the tub and shook most of the bubbles off like a dog.

I sighed. "Oh, Philippe." I walked away to go get a bucket.

* * *

"There we go. All nice and clean." I stroked my horse's back.

Philippe neighed and stood proudly as if he was entered into a contest for only the best horses.

I suddenly heard a loud rumble that filled the stables.

"Woah! What was that?" I asked.

Philippe neighed softly and nudged the carrots.

"Oh, that was your stomach," I said before patting his belly. "Alright, boy. I will give you the carrots. After all, I did say you will have them after your bath."

Philippe nudged me happily and swished his tail.

I chuckled and greatly fed him the carrots. Those orange, plump looking juicy things were definitely a scrumptious snack for Philippe. In fact, that was his favorite snack. He did have a big appetite and would honestly crave for anything really, but he would never deny a carrot.

A few minutes later, his belly was full and happy of the carrots that I fed him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, Philippe. Now, I better go see what Adam and the other's are doing. I'll see you later." I petted the stallion's nose and walked inside the castle.

 **Philippe's POV**

I smiled as I watched my owner walking inside the castle. Belle was simply a good owner, no great, no... Ah, I couldn't put my words on how amazing an owner she was. At such a young age she raised me. I couldn't ask for a better owner than Belle. She was caring, kind, good-hearted, smart, and beautiful. She often visited the stables just to see me, and ride on me too. When she was six-years-old, she promised her father that she would take good care of me, and she did. She never broke her promise. I believe that she would never break her promise. I mean, how can such a beautiful, amazing, and intelligent young woman like her break a promise? Only a fool would think she would break it. I personally think that she was the nicest person I knew. Whenever I got hungry, she fed me, whenever I got sick, she did her best to take care of me, whenever I got scared, she would hug me and say to me that everything would be alright, and so on. Overall, she was the perfect owner. No one would ever replace her.

My mouth gaped into a huge yawn. I was pretty tired, so I laid down on the ground to get a good rest. I began to close my tired eyes. They then abruptly opened when I heard running towards the stables. That sounded like that running was made from a kid.

 _Chip,_ I thought.

The little boy arrived at the stables and placed his hands on his knees, panting from the running. His mother, Mrs. Potts, caught up to him. She walked, of course, not run.

"Now, Chip," the former teapot began, "we're only here to visit Philippe, not play with him, alright? Belle just told me that she just gave him a bath."

"Okay, Mama," the boy chirped.

"Hi, Philippe. How are you doing, huh?" Chip patted me on the nose.

I gave him a neigh and I nuzzled him, earning a giggle from the innocent, playful, little boy.

Chip hugged my nose. "Can I ride him later, Mama? Please?"

"Sorry, dear, but you have to wait until you're a little bit older. He's a big horse, you know, and he is pretty fast," his mother told him.

"But I'm six years old now! I'm not a baby anymore," Chip confirmed.

Belle told Chip the story of how she first got me, and how it fun it was to ride on me as a child. She also told him that she gave me the proper care, and she still did. Belle didn't actually get to ride me when she first got me because I was still too young at the time, and my bones and body still needed to grow. I was one-years-old, a yearling. It took a few years for my body to develop for riding. When I finally got old enough, Belle rode me like, almost every day. That was great exercise for me. She also got to give me walks in the village, like a dog. He had a collar and a rope used for it.

"I know, Chip, but you're still a little boy that needs a lot of growing up to do. Maybe in a couple of years or so." She lovingly stroked her curious son's hair.

Chip sighed. "No fair. I can't do anything until I'm older."

"Now, Chip, that's not true. You want to help Maurice with his inventions, and he allows you to do so. You like doing that, don't you?"

"Oh, yes! I love doing that! I feel like I'm a big help to him!" Chip exclaimed.

Mrs. Potts giggled at her adorable son. Sure, he helped Maurice with his inventions, but he only did simple stuff, like handing tools over to him or help fix a broken part and other simple stuff like that. When Chip became older, Maurice would definitely let him do advanced stuff.

"You also help Chef Bouche with cooking meals, and tasting them." She chuckled.

"Yeah! The tasting part is the best!" Chip rubbed his tummy.

"Now, you see? You can do some things you age. As you grow older, you will learn and discover new things, and you will get to do stuff you can't now," Mrs. Potts explained to him.

"Okay. I wonder what my future will be like..." Chip placed a small hand on his chin.

His mother giggled. "It's interesting to know the future, but right now, just worry about the present. The future is a long time away."

I thoughtfully listened to their conversation. Their conversation was interesting to me. A mother telling important stuff to her child was surely an amazing thing. Their innocence and not knowing what was fully out there in the world described what a normal child would be like. Poor Chip didn't even get to have a normal childhood, as he was a little teacup. He was cursed at such a young age, five, and the poor thing didn't deserve that. For ten years, he remained a teacup, never the slightest aging. Now, he could properly age. A couple months ago in February, he turned six. The whole castle had a big birthday party for him, and he loved any moment of it.

"I'm positive that you will turn into a handsome young man." His mother ruffled his blond hair.

Chip giggled and rubbed my back. "Can I at least get on him, Mama?'

"Of course, but be careful." Mrs. Potts picked up her small son and placed him on my back.

Chip instantly got his imagination take over him. "Giddy up, horsie!" he said playfully while swinging his little legs around.

I chuckled to myself as Chip was pretending that he was riding me. I loved that the boy had a wild imagination. It was part of being a kid.

For about fifteen minutes or so, Chip was continuing to enjoy being on my back, pretending that I was jumping over the fence and racing with other horses. Also, playing in the fields.

The six-year-old exhausted himself out. He lied down on my back. "Tired..."

"Looks like we best be going back inside." Mrs. Potts picked up her son. His head rested on her shoulder.

"We'll see you sometime tomorrow, Philippe," Mrs. Potts said, patting me on the head.

I gave her a little neigh and smiled at her.

The maid smiled and carried her tired son back inside.

* * *

I lifted up my head to the sound of swift walking. My brown eyes got ready to see who it was, but then I thought to myself.

 _Oh, Philippe, don't be silly! It's only Belle who wants to come say goodnight to you!_

Belle would come to the stables to say goodnight to me every night. Such a good owner.

She was dressed in a light pink nightgown. She smiled at me and walked on over to me.

"Sleepy, huh, boy?" she gently said, caressing my head.

I stared at her with my brown eyes for a moment before grunting at her softly.

Belle gave me a lovely smile and hugged my nose. She then kissed it. "Make sure to have a great goodnight's sleep tonight, okay?"

I nodded, obeying my owner.

"Good horsie," she said playfully, chuckling a little after on what she just said.

I nudged her stomach gently.

Belle giggled and kissed my nose. "Goodnight, Philippe. I love you."

I flicked my ears a bit and grinned at her.

 _I love you too, Belle._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Philippe's POV**

I happily ran through the bright, beautiful forest, which was formerly known as The Black Forest. The forest was dangerous, as it was dark and had that eery feeling. That was back when Adam was a beast. I remembered the wolves that were there. They were scary looking and they were vicious. One night, Belle escaped from the castle, frightened by the beast. She quickly got on me and I ran as fast I could, trying to get out of that place. That night, it was winter, and it was really cold. The snow blew hard. It was kind of hard for me to run through all the snow, but I didn't care. All I worried about was Belle's safety. As soon as I entered the forest, I stopped in my tracks. Vicious wolves were looking at me. Their yellow teeth bared at me, and they snarled. I turned away and ran as fast I could away from them. I ran and ran and ran until I slipped into ice. I struggled to get out of there, but I was determined. I got out of the ice and continued my running. Before I knew it, the wolves leaped out in front of me and barked. I was startled, I didn't have a way out. I jumped in fear. Belle jumped out of me and the reins got tied up in a tree. After that came the attack...

It was hard to forget that night. It really was. At least Belle and I were safe, and the forest was no longer dangerous. The forest is now bright and sunny, full of wildlife living in it. The scariest forest ever became the most beautiful forest ever. I was glad to see the forest change. Almost every day, Belle took me out riding. I loved riding with her, and it was great exercise for me. The forest was the pathway to go to the meadow, which was every horse's dream. The meadow was this wonderful place. It had a lot of space so that I could run freely without worrying bumping into anything, and it had a whole bunch of flowers. The meadow meant everything to me, and Belle and I would spend a few hours in there, enjoying every moment.

Adrenaline pumped throughout my body as I ran out of the forest. I felt the wind blow in my blond mane and tail. That felt so good that I decided to neigh happily. I trotted through a small, clear puddle. It made a little splash sound. I felt the water on my hooves a little, but the feeling was gone when I kept running. It was kind of a hot day today, but it was a beautiful day to be outside. How could a horse simply deny the feeling to be outside on such a gorgeous, sunny day? I looked a little on my side, and I saw trees blurring right past me. That indicated that I was running so fast. I was excited to go to the meadow with Belle, so I couldn't just stop running, or even run a little slow.

I then kept my gaze in front of me. I wanted to pay attention to where I was going. A log appeared right in front of me and Belle. If I had looked at the side a little longer, then I would've have tripped on it. Thank goodness I turned my head just in time. Even if I didn't pay attention to where I was going, Belle would've had told me. She cared for my safety and health as well as I do for hers. A key thing to being a pet horse is to love and care for your rider. Another thing is to respect and be loyal to them. I tried my best to do all the things that a horse would do to their rider, and I did a good job on them. I certainly knew how to be a pet horse to Belle. She wouldn't deserve any other horse than me.

I ran closer towards the log and I jumped over it with ease. When you're a horse, it's easy to jump over stuff without any difficulties, unless if the object is really high.

"Good boy, Philippe!" I heard Belle say. She patted my side gently, and I gave a little snort of affection and continued running.

I started seeing trees disappear a bit. We were getting close to the meadow. I could hardly wait to run freely out there, feeling the flowers and soft grass against and underneath my hooves.

 **Belle's POV**

I laughed as I rode Philippe near the meadow. I loved feeling that bouncy feeling when I rode my horse. It felt kind of funny to me. It was a really nice day to be outside, so just like any other day, I decided to ride Philippe for the day. Sometimes in the castle, I felt kind of cooped up inside. No one could run around inside the castle because anybody could break something. But out here, you could do whatever you want. You could run around as long as you like, and there were no rules. When I would be outside, I just felt... free. Don't think that it made me sound like that I hated the castle. I loved the castle dearly. It was my home now. I had a great husband, a loving father, and many friends in there that adored and respected me. But sometimes, when it would be raining, I would get cooped up inside. Of course, I had my books to keep me busy, but I wanted to be outside, you know. I wanted to get the opportunity to just run around freely. Even though I loved being outside, I loved my books more. Reading had always been my favorite hobby, and it would always be.

I felt the wind through my rider's clothes. Oh, that felt good... Thankfully it was windy today. If it hadn't been for that wind, then it would've been so hot today.

Finally, we arrived at the meadow. The meadow was such a mesmerizing thing to see. Bunches of colorful flowers were together, dancing gracefully through the wind, birds were singing happily, small mammals were happily roaming around, the water in the lake that was on the west side of the meadow was glittering brightly as the sun's rays reflected on its surface. It was perfect, and nothing could make it any better than it was now.

Philippe came to a stop. I dismounted from him and looked at the beauty around us. The wind was blowing on my brown hair, making it sway to the side. My hazel eyes gazed around proudly at the beautiful sight. I then turned to Philippe and took the saddle and reins off with ease.

The horse nudged me a bit and neighed before he trotted off to the lake to get a drink of water.

I stood there a bit, just enjoying the breathtaking view and the wonders of the meadow around me. The meadow had scents that smelled sweet to me, in my opinion. It was probably because of nature. I closed my hazel eyes and took a deep breathe, enjoying the scents. I slowly exhaled and looked down at the beautiful flowers below me. The flowers had a variety of different colors. I always loved looking at the flowers and some dandelions that were scattered around here. There were more flowers than dandelions.

I bent down and gently picked up a pink flower. Its wonderful colors were attracted to my clear eyes. I gently plucked one of its petals a bit before smelling its sweet smell.

It smelled so lovely... It was like, as I would describe it, a shade of perfume. Only a tiny hint of it. This little pink beauty smelled so nice, so magnificent. All of the flowers at this big meadow smelled nice, really.

My eyes then cast over to a hummingbird, who was collecting nectar from a bell heather flower. The little birds, moths, bees, and any other small animals adored the smell of the flowers. They were attracted to them almost like I was.

I sat down and lied down on my back. The flowers looked kind of tall to me as I was lying down and not standing up. I relaxed a bit before closing my eyes. I needed to rest a little bit. I was kind of tired from riding Philippe here. Plus, I woke up extra early in the morning to read a few of my books.

The wind blew softly. Some of the flowers tickled my sides. I giggled softly before sighing quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Philippe's POV**

I lied down on my belly. My legs were tucked under my chest like a cat. I licked my lips to get the last remaining taste of that clear, crystal, refreshing lake water. The lake water was one of the best things that I could take a drink out of. It was so cool and refreshing. It was simply the best.

I looked down at the water and stared at my reflection. The tiny waves of the water moved, making my reflection move a little. I smiled at it and waved at it. It waved back.

I chuckled to myself before deciding to have some fun. I made a few silly faces at it.

My reflection appeared a few more minutes, and I made some more funny faces until something appeared out of the water.

My eyes widened a little, and I shook my head. I snorted in surprise. My tail started swishing around. I was not expecting something to pop out of the water. The fish that lived here didn't normally show themselves. Of all the times that I had been here, it was the first time that one of the fish popped their heads out of the clear water. I looked at it curiously, wanting to know what it was gonna do.

The fish stared at me with huge, flat eyes. It appeared to be unblinking.

 _This fish has talent! How can it not blink its eyes?! I guess it's playing a game with me..._

Wanting to play with the fish, I stared back at him. My black eyes were fixed on its gold scales.

This fish kept staring at me for I don't know how long. It was probably a few minutes, but it felt like _hours_ to me. I could feel my eyes already watering. I tried my best to keep staring at the fish without blinking. I started to envy the fish. How could it manage to keep its eyes open for so long? Surely, it had to blink soon.

My eyes were starting to feel pain, and I could feel the water coming in them quickly. I wanted to blink so badly, but I couldn't. This measly little fish wouldn't stand a chance against a big, strong horse like me. If I lost, then I would be pretty weak compared to this fish.

The fish looked like it could be a goldfish. I saw that type of fish before. I studied it before my eyes grew even more pain.

 _Ahh! It hurts! It hurts so much! I have.. to.. blink.._

I couldn't tolerate the pain any longer, so I prepared to close my eyes.

 _Well... So much for winning..._

My somewhat red eyes drooped down more, getting ready to blink.

 **Splash!**

My ears picked up to the sound of the little splash that the goldfish made. It disappeared right below the blue surface of the water. I couldn't be any happier.

 _Finally, I can blink!_

I blinked my eyes. Ahh, that felt so good... I was probably not gonna do a staring contest ever again. My eyes couldn't tolerate the pain even for just a minute.

 _Well, I guess it's time for me to go back to Belle. I wonder what she's doing. Probably relaxing._

I turned around and started heading back to my owner. I had enough time with the lake for today.

 **Splash!**

 _What the?! Huh?_

Something suddenly squirted water at my flank! I whipped my head around to see that it was the same fish from before. That little trickster! It was probably waiting for me to turn around so that it could spray me with water.

 _Oh, you're gonna get it..._

I stood back as far away as I could so I could run and make a huge splash in that lake. I was about to get revenge on that little meanie.

I snorted and narrowed my eyes at the fish. I scraped my front hoof against the ground before running fastly to the lake. I ran and ran. Everything blurred past me, and I could see myself getting closer to the lake. When I got close enough to it, my legs bent. I could feel my muscles tighten. I gracefully leaped forward. My body cast its shadow around the center of the lake and I landed with a huge splash. My splash created big waves like an ocean's.

 _Hopefully that fish got what it deserves..._

 **No one's POV**

The goldfish could hear a humongous splash right above him. He could see Philippe's long legs. His eyes widened in fear as he was swept away from the waves. He yelled. The poor fish was horrified by this scene. He wanted the waves to just stop moving.

A minute later, the waves stopped. It felt like forever for the goldfish. The fish took some breaths before swimming up to the surface. He looked at Philippe and blinked its big eyes. He then glared at him and gave him a fist. He was so angry at the horse for disturbing him and his home.

Philippe gawked at the goldfish.

 _Aha! It really can blink! When I was playing that little staring game with it, I thought for a second that fish can't really blink. But almost all of the time playing that game with it, I knew it just had a special talent for keeping its eyes open for a really long time._

The goldfish stared at Philippe for a bit, curious on why he was staring at him like that. Oh, well. He had no patience to just stare at the horse all day. He had other things to do. So with that, he dipped back in the water and swam away.

 _I guess I'll see you next time then,_ Philippe said to the fish who was not listening to him.

 **Belle's POV**

I felt a nudge beside my side and I giggled. I woke up and opened my blurry eyes to find Philippe smiling down at me. I smiled and slowly sat up. I yawned and stretched out my arms before rubbing off the sleep in my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked to no one. I knew that Philippe couldn't talk so I knew that he couldn't answer my question.

Philippe nuzzled my stomach and I laughed.

I stroked his nose gently and asked, "What is it, boy?"

Philippe neighed softly and nudged the saddle towards me.

"Oh, you wanna go riding through the meadow?"

The horse nodded.

"Okay, we can do that. I feel like I napped for weeks." I chuckled to myself.

I placed the saddle and reins on him and I mounted on him.

The horse quickly took off. As he ran, I saw a bunch of birds together on the ground.

The birds saw his presence and they immediately flew away.

* * *

For a few more hours, we spent our time in the meadow riding, playing, and just basically enjoying our times there. Philippe definitely had a good time there, as he was smiling the whole time. I briefly remembered him rolling around in a small patch of grass that was about his size. That silly horse. He was like a dog. I also remembered him smelling a purple flower that I picked out of and he sneezed its petals right off. That was cute and funny.

Right now, I was at the castle, reading a book in my husband's chair. Philippe and I arrived at the castle an hour ago.

I turned the page and started reading the next part of the story. My hazel eyes darted back and forth, reading each sentence.

"Belle?" a little voice piped up.

I stopped reading and looked up from the book. I saw Chip standing there. His little blue eyes were focused on me, and his cute little smile stared at my eyes. I couldn't ignore the sweet little boy, not that I never did anyway. I would never ignore Chip. He was just a fun-loving, adoring little boy that loved his mama and friends. When I first met Chip, he was a little teacup, and I was surprised that he could talk, just like I was with the other enchanted objects. But as the days went by with me learning about the beast and me slowly growing to love him, Chip grew on me. He was like the little brother I never had, and I felt like a big sister to him, helping him whenever he needed anything.

I reached my right hand out to him and I gently caressed his strawberry blond hair.

"Yes, Chip?"

"Can I ride Philippe with you? Please?" he asked innocently.

I looked down at my book, then back at him. Sometimes I would take him to go riding with me, and he really enjoyed it. As much as I wanted to take him riding with me, I was kind of tired from being at the meadow and I really wanted to do was just relax, reading a couple books.

I quietly said, "Sorry, Chip. I just got back from the meadow and I want to read right now. Maybe sometime tomorrow, okay?"

The little boy sighed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry. How about you play with Sultan, hmm?" I suggested.

Chip beamed. "Okay!" He ran off to search for the dog.

I giggled and continued reading the book that I read once before. It was a good book, so I wanted to read it again.

For the rest of the day, I just read my books and hung out with Adam. Also, I helped my father a bit with a new invention he was working on. The day was pretty simple and it was not really productive, but at least I had to spend the most of the time of the day in the meadow with my lovely horse Philippe.

 **A/N: I originally wanted the fish to not blink the whole time because, in real life, fish can't blink. But I realized this story, like all of my other BATB stories, is in the cartoon universe, so I really want to leave it at that. In cartoons, it would be kind of weird to see fish not blinking, don't you think? And it would be totally weird for the fish in The Little Mermaid and Dory and her friends in Finding Nemo/Finding Dory to not appear blinking. That would be creepy. Anyway, thank you guys for the favs and follows! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **No One's POV**

 **"** Chip! It's time for bed!" Mrs. Potts called to her small child.

"Mama, no! I just picked out a good book from the library! Belle is gonna read it to me!" Chip responded. His blue eyes looked at his mother defiantly.

The woman sighed and shook her head while softly chuckling. She looked at her son, who was holding a blue book that was half the size of her child's body. The title of the book appeared on the front cover of the book, written in simple and big letters. The title read _Cinderella._ "Oh, you love it when she reads to you, don't you?"

Chip nodded his head. His chipped smile showed at his loving mother. "Yeah! She's the best at reading stories! Don't you agree, Mama?"

Mrs. Potts couldn't help but just smile warmly at her energetic and adorable son. She knew that the boy loved it when Belle would read stories to him. He would sometimes read stories to her back. It was just one of those moments that they had together. They were like siblings in a way. At times, Chip would even feel like Belle as a mother figure to him. "Oh, yes, I certainly agree with you, Chip."

Chip didn't say anything else to her, and he started to walk away in the castle's den. He didn't have time to chat with her right now. He was focused on one thing. The boy wanted Belle to read to him before bedtime.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? It's past your bedtime," Mrs. Potts said.

"It's only one book, Mama. Besides, it's one of my favorite stories." Chip walked more, his little feet making sounds on the hard floor as he did so.

"I don't want you to be cranky when you wake up in the morning, dear. You really need your sleep." Mrs. Potts began to trail behind him, not making any fast movements whatsoever.

Chip ignored her, or it seemed like he didn't hear her. He just saw Belle sitting in a chair across from his master's chair. She didn't seem to have any pajamas on yet. She was wearing her usual blue dress. Her arms were on her lap, and she smiled warmly at Chip when he entered into the den.

"Ah, Chip. I can see you already have your pajamas on," she said softly. She gazed at Chip's striped blue nightshirt with matching pajama pants. She then looked down a little at his little white socks that he was wearing. Belle thought it was cute, and she chuckled a bit.

"Yep! I'm all prepared! When you finish reading to me, I already want to be prepared for bed," Chip told her, giving her the book.

"Well, it looks like you are a really smart boy then." She rubbed the front cover of the book a bit, feeling it's smooth but hard texture.

Chip was flattered by her comment. He chuckled bashfully. "Thanks."

"Wanna sit in my lap?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Belle picked up the small boy and sat him on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Chip and held the book out in front of them.

Chip got into a comfortable position. He leaned his head on Belle's chest a bit.

"Okay, are you ready?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Chip replied.

Belle opened up the book's cover and looked at the first page. Her mouth opened to begin reading, but she began to hear footsteps coming towards her. She looked up from the book to see who was coming. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Potts."

Chip saw his mother standing in front of them. "Oh no..." He quickly turned away into the warmth of Belle's chest. The child snuggled into it; he tried to ignore his mother's presence.

"Hello, Belle. I came by to get Chip. I believe it's his bedtime. Well, it's past his bedtime." She saw Chip snuggled up against Belle's chest.

"Chip, I see you."

"Uh..." Chip muffled.

"Come on, love. She can read you the story later."

"No..."

"Chip..." Mrs. Potts said in a sort of serious tone.

"Mrs. Potts, it's okay. I can read him half of the story tonight, and then tomorrow night, I'll read him the rest of the story," Belle explained.

"Are you sure, Belle? You know you don't have to read him the story tonight," she told her.

Chip's sapphire blue eyes instantly opened as soon as he heard his mother say that. He looked at Belle in alarm, his eyes looking worried.

Belle gave him a reassuring smile and ran her right hand into his blond hair smoothly. "Yes, Mrs. Potts. He wants me to read him the story, so I'm gonna do it." She looked down at Chip, whose face was now in a relaxed state.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, dear. When you're done reading to him, I'll make sure he goes to bed right away."

"Actually, Mrs. Potts. I've been thinking that I want to take him to bed. He's right here with me anyway, and I don't have a problem with taking him to bed," Belle stated.

"Oh, thank you, Belle. That's really kind of you to do that." She smiled.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Mrs. Potts."

"Goodnight, Belle. Goodnight, Chip. See you in the morning." Mrs. Potts turned around and started to walk away to her room.

"Night, Mama!" Chip called.

 **Belle's POV**

"Okay, are you ready for me to read the story now?" I asked.

"I'm so ready!" Chip jumped up and down a bit.

I giggled lightly. I looked down at the book and began reading.

* * *

Time had flown by just like that. I didn't even get up once to see what time it was. I was having too much fun reading with Chip. As I read the part of when Cinderella's animal friends were helping her create her dress, I noticed Chip snuggling into my chest more closely. I saw his eyes, and I could tell they were getting droopy. That was a sign that it was time to put him to bed.

"Chip, I think it's time we stop for tonight. You're getting sleepy," I said.

The boy's eyes shot up when he took note of what I said. "What? No, I'm not! I'm still awake! See?" He looked really focused on the book, making sure his eyes didn't look droopy. His face was also fixed on a not sleepy state.

I rolled my eyes a bit and sighed, managing to chuckle a bit. "Chip, it's really late. You need to get some sleep."

"But I want you to read the rest of the story," Chip said.

"I know you do, but I said to your mother that I'll take you to bed." I marked my page and closed the book.

Chip took the book out of Belle's hands and opened it up back to where they last took off. The stubborn child wouldn't go to bed with only half a story read to him. He just wouldn't allow it. He averted his eyes to the words and began to read a slow pace. He wasn't a good reader like I was, but he could read a little bit.

I took note of Chip reading and smiled a bit. I was slightly amused by him reading by himself. Maybe it was time for me to fully teach him how to read more. Mrs. Potts had told me that she taught him how to read a bit before Chip was turned into a little teacup, but not enough for Chip to fully understand the comprehension and context of it. By years of reading, I knew how books go, and I could understand complex books and texts really good. That was one of my strengths if you could put it to it. My intelligence was just a part of me and who I was. The other parts that make up my person were my kindness and my compassion. I cared about people, and if they needed help in any way, I would help them the best I could.

I then heard a huge yawn coming out of Chip's mouth. I broke out of my thoughts before closing the book.

"Hey! I was trying to read the rest of the story!" he exclaimed.

"Chip, I just heard you yawn. It's a sign you need to go to bed."

"Yawn? Pfft. That wasn't a yawn. That was... uh... a reflex!"

"Uh huh," I said in doubt.

"Yep. Just another one of those reflexes... Heh heh..."

I giggled. "Oh, Chip. You're a funny one. Now bed."

"Only my mother can tell me when to go to bed. You're not my Mama."

"I know I'm not, but I can still put you to bed, regardless if I'm your mother or not. I told your mother I would put you to bed as I said."

"That rhymed!" Chip pointed out.

"It did, didn't it? Okay, now it's time for me to put you to bed." I got up from the chair and placed the book down on the chair. I then picked Chip up gently.

Chip squirmed in my arms. "Belle!" He reached his little arms to the book that was situated in the chair.

"Chip, I told you I'll read you the rest of the story tomorrow. Right now, you really need to get some rest." I ruffled his blond hair, which became a bit messy.

"Hey, don't do that!" He gave a cute little angry face.

I just chuckled to myself. I walked to Chip's room, which was a mess. Toys were scattered all over the floor. One of the toys, which was a stuffed rabbit, looked like it was shiny. It turned out it was just the moon's light showing through the window. I walked over to it and closed the curtains. The only light in the room now was just a small lit-up candle which was on Chip's desk next to his small bed. I went over to the bed and placed the boy down carefully. I pulled the covers onto Chip and gave his hair a soft stroke.

Chip yawned hugely again. "I guess I am tired."

I just smiled at him. "And I'm sure you'll be getting a lot of sleep tonight." I blew out the candle. "Goodnight, Chip. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Belle."

Before I knew it, Chip was already asleep. It hadn't even been five minutes and the boy went to sleep just like that.

I looked at him sympathetically. "Poor thing. Staying up too late is never a good idea. It's a good thing I only read the story halfway and not the whole thing. Otherwise, he would be really cranky in the morning."

I suddenly thought about what I was gonna do tomorrow. I smiled enthusiastically. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day, and I couldn't wait to do what I had planned.

A small yawn escaped my lips. I knew it was time for me to leave. I walked quietly out of Chip's room and closed the door.

 **No One's POV**

Belle woke up early in the morning. She couldn't contain her excitement about this day. She was excited as the day when she and Adam got married. Today was definitely not special than their big day. To her, their wedding was the best thing that had happened to her, and she was glad that she had a wonderful husband like him. He was everything compared to Gaston. When Adam was a beast, he needed someone to love him to break the spell. He may did not show it, but he wanted a friend too. He had many servants in the castle who listened and obeyed him, but he didn't actually have a real friend. A friend who would care for him, a friend who would trust him, a friend who always would always tell the truth, a friend who would not care about his looks. No one really came to his castle because it was distant from everyone. Boy was he lucky when Belle came. She came that night just to look for her father, who was captured in the tower by the then ferocious and bitter beast. Little did she know that she would befriend the beast and taught him love, compassion, and kindness. It took some time for them to gain friendship and love for one another, but it worked. The beast finally earned a friend and love. It was all thanks to Belle who taught the beast how to be good and changed his inner self.

Gaston, on the other hand, was just pure evil. He was nothing like the beast. He only wanted to marry a girl that had good looks, he didn't care about personalities at all. Just beautiful looks. Since Belle was the most beautiful girl in the village, he decided to marry her. The people thought that she was odd because she read books, and Gaston agreed with them. He thought it was not right for a woman to read. He didn't like ideas and thinking. The man wanted a pretty little wife to do all the housework and cook. He also wanted six or seven kids in the house. He only cared about her looks, not her inner self and her fantastic personality. Gaston may looked handsome, but on the inside, he was a monster. Belle even referred to him as a monster. Also, she was disgusted by the fact about marrying him and having children with the man. She wanted someone who actually cared about her, not someone who only cared for her looks, and someone who didn't care about her interests. The beast was the perfect choice for her, and she wouldn't go with any other guy but him.

Belle was not hungry for any breakfast yet, so she decided to go outside to check on Philippe and walk around the castle gardens.

She made her way outside, humming a little tune.

A young maid walked past her, and she stopped a bit to courtesy her. "Good morning, princess."

"Oh, good morning, Juliette," Belle greeted in a friendly manner.

"Where are you off to? I know you wake up early in the morning, but not _this_ early. You normally wake up around six thirty. It's a quarter till six now."

"I just couldn't wait any longer. Today, Adam and I are gonna go riding at the meadow. And we are gonna have a picnic there too."

"Oh, that sounds exciting. I hope you two have fun there."

"I know we will. We are gonna have the best time together!" She did a little twirl.

Juliette giggled. "I'm always amused on how you talk about Adam. You two are just made for each other."

"I know. He's the best. Well, I gotta go now. See you later, Juliette."

"Bye, Belle." Juliette swiftly walked away.

Belle went to the castle's front doors and opened the right one. She stepped outside and entered the world of freshness and beauty. Outside of the castle was just a beauty, especially the forest. One couldn't believe the forest used to be black and eerily, but now it was a beauty of enchantment with lots of forest animals happily living there. The castle gardens were also a gorgeous sight to see. There were many different types of flowers that came with all colors of the rainbow, and the grass was cut perfectly. There were also garden statues that were like paintings done by Vincent Van Gogh.

She took in the fresh air and exhaled before walking over to the castle stables. A part of her was thinking that Philippe was asleep, as he often liked to sleep in, but another part was thinking that he was awake waiting for her. He knew she visited the stables daily. She wouldn't miss one day visiting her one and only horse, unless if she was sick or if she had a serious condition.

The young woman walked in to see Philippe asleep. He was snoring, and by the looks of it, he was peaceful.

Belle smiled warmly and gave her horse long, loving strokes on his nose. Philippe looked so peaceful, so she didn't want to wake him up.

The Belgian horse sensed something touching him, so his brown ears perked up and he stopped snoring. His eyes shot open to see Belle in front of him. He grinned a bit at her before letting out a huge yawn. Philippe shook his head to shake away the sleepiness.

"Good morning, Philippe. Had a nice sleep?" Belle asked.

Philippe neighed softly. He then yawned again.

"It's a little early, boy. I woke up earlier than my regular time. I couldn't wait to go riding on you with Adam and go on that picnic. It's gonna be a really nice day today. It's gonna be one of those days where it's just gonna be me and him spending time together. No one else," she explained clearly to him.

Philippe whined when Belle mentioned the part when the day was just gonna be Adam and her. He felt left out.

"Oh, Philippe," Belle said in sympathy. She hugged his nose. "You're not gonna be left out. I promise. I'll make sure we'll spend a little time with you too, okay? I love you very much, but I wanna spend time with Adam. The day is mostly about us, but you are included too."

The horse's frown quickly turned into a smile and nuzzled her face. Belle reacted with a small laugh.

"Since there's really nothing to do, I'll just go back inside the castle and grab a book. I'll read here though to keep you company," Belle said.

Philippe simply nodded, understanding his owner.

"Great." Belle smiled and started to walk back inside the castle.

 **Philippe's POV**

I watched Belle as she left the stables. I let out a big exhale, making my lips move as I did so. There was really nothing I could do except for staring out from the stables.

Feeling bored, I lied down on my stomach and tucked my front legs in my chest. A nice, cool breeze whisked through my stable. It ruffled the hair on my head and legs. Boy, did it feel good. I was starting to feel a little hot. I hope it would not be hot today in the meadow. I would be sweating like a human doing chores on a farm.

I was now beginning to feel a bit jealous at the fish in the meadow. He sure was lucky to be living in water when it would be hot outside. He would just swim around in freedom, and he would never be able to escape the heaven of greatness and coolness of the water surrounding him. All a horse would get is a body full of sweat and a tub filled with water and bubbles, just waiting for its victim to get in. Baths were my worst enemy.

I shuttered thinking about baths. I quickly dismissed that thought.

 _Belle should be coming back with her book by now. It shouldn't take her this long_.

To be honest, I was feeling a bit impatient. It was seconds since she left, and I felt like she left for hours. I knew I shouldn't be impatient about Belle coming back with her book. It was not special or anything, and the whole castle knew about Belle loving her books. But it was just something about Belle reading that just spoke to me. I loved hearing her read. I loved hearing Belle speak in general. Her voice was so soothing and calm, and it reminded me of a caring mother or an angel's voice. I was always interested in what she was reading, even if it was scary, like a humungous ogre. Her hazel eyes would always light up when she would read the climax of the story, sometimes the beginning, and mostly the end. Books were her hobby, and I definitely loved to see her happy. I'd do anything to make her stay happy for the rest of my life. Me and Prince Adam were the only things that she felt close to. Well, her father too. She trusted us, and we trusted her. Our bond would never break. Never.

 _Oh, Belle is back._

I looked straight at Belle. My tail was swishing back and forth. I saw a medium-sized book in her hands with large letters at the front. I couldn't make out what it says. I could not read as humans do.

Belle leaned against my back and stroked my mane. "Would you like to hear me read _Snow White_?"

 _Snow White! I like that story._

I neighed enthusiastically in response.

Belle gave me a little smile and opened the book to the first place. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Snow White. She was born into a royal family, which made her a princess. She had a father, but her mother died shortly after she gave birth to her. Sometime later, her father remarried an awful queen. A little after their marriage, her father suddenly died."

Belle read on to the next paragraph. "When Snow White was a child, her stepmother feared that one day, Snow White would be more beautiful than her. So, she dressed her in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid so she would not surpass her beauty. Every day, the queen asked her mirror the same question: 'Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?' She would usually get the same reply: 'You are the fairest one of all.' As long as the mirror went with that answer, Snow White was safe from her stepmother's jealousy."

 **Belle's POV**

I continued reading for what it seemed to be the next hour or so. I looked ahead outside, and I saw the sky was light blue with a few clouds. I mostly saw the bright, yellow sun with its rays shining brightly. It was the beginning of the day.

I was almost done with the story, but I assumed that more people were up and running in the castle by now since it was not really early in the morning anymore.

I marked my place in the book and closed it. "Philippe, I want to see if breakfast is ready. After I eat, I promise I'll return here to finish the story."

The horse nodded, and he nudged me as if he was saying, "It's okay, go on."

I grinned at him before carrying some hay over. "Eat your breakfast, boy. I'll be back."

So with that, I went inside.

* * *

"Chip, please eat your breakfast. I know you are tired, but please eat. I knew you would be tired this morning. I had that thought in my head last night that you would be tired," Mrs. Potts said.

Everyone at the dining table was eating breakfast. Chip just kept his head at the table and moaned slightly.

"Did the lad stay up too late last night?" Cogsworth asked, eating some of his croissant.

Mrs. Potts sighed. "Yep. I should've just put him to bed right at his bedtime."

I walked towards the dining table, hearing a bit of the conversation. I felt a little guilty about reading him half of that story instead of just thinking about that he had to go to bed.

"Mrs. Potts, I'm very sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have read him that story," I guilty said.

"It's alright, love. I know you wanted Chip to be happy. This time for sure, I'll make sure Chip goes to bed exactly on his bedtime."

I looked at the six-year-old, who was about to close his eyes, but Lumiere tapped him on the shoulder. The boy then tempted to sit up and eat a few his eggs. I could still see the tired look in his eyes, though.

I then remembered how it was peculiar for Chip to turn six years old this year and not last year. He was still five last year. The same went for all the people who were cursed in this castle. The curse was broke over a year ago, and Adam and I were married in April last year. We had our first anniversary together a couple months ago, and it was really nice. One of the servants told me the reason why they didn't age last year was that they had been one age in their enchanted forms, and the Enchantress told her that they would be the same age in their human forms as well. She told me that the enchantress didn't know why, but it happened. The curse was not apart of the age thing at all.

"Hey, Belle," I heard Adam say to me.

"Hi, honey. I'm sorry that I'm a bit late for breakfast." I took a seat next to him.

"Aww, it's okay. At least you're here, mon amour." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

I giggled and started to eat my breakfast.

"Are you excited to go to the picnic?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm so excited. I even woke up earlier than my normal time," I replied, sipping my coffee.

Adam chuckled. "Wow. You could hardly wait."

"I know. I just want noon to be here already," I said, a little impatient.

"Noon will be here before you know it, dear."

"Ooh! Can I come to the picnic with you, guys?" Chip excitedly asked. He had a bit of jam from his toast under his lips.

"Look who's fully awake." His mother chuckled, and she wiped the jam off with a napkin.

Chip giggled. "I'm not sleepy anymore! I feel like playing!" The child started to play with his food.

"Chip, dear. What did I say about playing with your food?" his mother asked in a serious tone.

"Sorry, Mama. I suddenly have energy in me now." He ate his food normally but quickened his pace.

I saw him and smiled. "I bet you do."

"I'm sorry, Chip, but the picnic is just for me and Belle," Adam told him.

"Awww! But please can I go? I promise I'll behave," Chip innocently asked.

Adam and I exchanged glances. Adam's look told me to go on, and I nodded, accepting it.

"Chip. Adam and I want to be alone. We wish you could go, but you can't. We just want to be away from everyone for a while, so we can spend time together without any interruptions. Understand, Chip?"

Chip gave a low sigh. "I understand," he mumbled.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll have a day together where it's just you and me. Doesn't it sound fun?"

Chip's eyes brightened, and he looked at Belle straight in the face. "D-do you mean it? Are we really having a day together sometime?"

Belle smiled, happy to see the usually happy boy in a bright mood again. "You know it!"

"Yay!" he cheered. He continued eating his breakfast delightedly.

"You always know how to cheer Chip up, don't you, Belle?" Adam said, pleased.

"Yep. I can't stand to see Chip sad. It just breaks my heart." I picked up the fork.

"I love your empathy, Belle. It's one of the many things I love about you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek again.

I blushed lightly, flattered.

* * *

"Bye, Belle! Bye, master! Have fun at your picnic!" Chip exclaimed.

We were now outside the castle, getting ready to leave.

"We will, Chip." I bent down to his height and hugged him.

"We'll be back before dinner, kiddo." Adam ruffled his hair.

The boy responded with a laugh and hugged his leg. Adam picked him up and tickled his belly. Chip rapidly laughed.

"You two have a good time," Mrs. Potts said. She saw Chip run to her after Adam placed him down, and she picked him up.

"We sure will, Mrs. Potts. See you later," Adam said.

"Bye, you two." Mrs. Potts went inside with Chip in her arms.

I was about to get on Philippe, but Adam stopped me. I turned to him. "Are you alright, honey?"

"I want to take control of Philippe for the day. You can have a break," Adam told me.

"Oh, Adam, that is so sweet of you. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you, my dear. Now let's go." Adam mounted on Philippe.

I got on Philippe, sitting behind Adam.

"We're ready, Philippe." Adam patted his neck gently.

The horse neighed and trotted off into the forest.

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, showing off its glamorous rays. The forest was lit up like a bright diamond, hence the rays. Wildlife was shown to adapt to the warm sun, as rabbits were coming out of their homes, and birds were perched on tree branches, soaking up the warmth into their feathers. Other species of animals were liking the sun as well. Plus, it was the afternoon, so more animals were out and about in the afternoon more than in the mornings. It was a beautiful day in the forest and a beautiful day in general.

I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around Adam's waist. I placed my head on his shoulder. "Oh, isn't this a beautiful day, Adam?"

"It sure is, Belle. The forest looks more beautiful than ever." He examined the forest, noting all of the animal sounds and seeing the brightness of the forest.

A couple of red birds flew around me. I grinned at them.

"I can't believe the forest used to be so dark and scary filled with wolves when I was a beast. Now the forest looks... enchanted."

"I know. I can't believe it as well. I was actually scared of this forest. Now that I live close to it, and that it's gorgeous, it feels like home to me." I ran my right hand through Adam's medium-lengthed auburn hair.

Philippe walked through the forest more, viewing the creatures and the forest. A butterfly landed on his nose. He wiggled it, and he sneezed the butterfly off.

"Gesundheit," I said, patting Philippe's side.

Philippe sniffed, and he continued walking.

It took some minutes to get there, but we finally arrived at the meadow. As usual, it was an amazing sight to see, and it was filled with bunches of flowers. Trees were there as well, but they were far out, and from my perspective, it seemed like there were more flowers than trees. It was definitely the perfect spot for our picnic, as well as some horseback riding.

We both dismounted Philippe. We walked a little to figure out which spot we wanted to have our picnic at.

"We can have our picnic, right here." I pointed at the area where there was more grass than flowers, but still some flowers.

"Alright. Looks great," Adam said.

I opened the picnic basket, and I took the red and white checkered blanket out. I laid it down neatly on the ground. I then took out the food out of the basket.

We both sat down on the blanket. I grabbed a sandwich and began eating.

Adam had a mini baguette. "Ahh, it's nothing like having a picnic with my lovely wife on this peaceful, quiet day."

"Yeah. I wish more days could be like this." I ate more of my sandwich, and I watched Philippe running freely in the meadow. I suspected that he would be hungry after all that running, so I picked out some carrots from the basket, and I laid them next to me.

Adam gave me a bright smile. "Chip would've loved this. It's too bad he couldn't come with us."

I nodded. "This day is for us only. The day would be certainly entertaining if Chip was here," I chuckled.

Adam chuckled as well. "He's such a happy little boy. He would cheer anyone day's up, even me if I were in my most badest state."

"If you were super moody, I wouldn't want you to turn back into a beast again," I playfully said, giggling.

"Grrrr!" Adam roared in pretend.

I laughed. "Oh no! You've turned back into a beast! Where's my handsome husband?"

"He's right here! Only now, he's back into a beast!" He placed his hand on the blanket and crept his fingers up to me.

"Uh, Adam... What are you doing?"

Adam began to tickle me on the side. I responded with a laugh.

"Stop that! It tickles!"

"I'm suddenly the tickle monster!" Adam now tickled me with both of hands.

I laughed uncontrollably. "A-Adam! S-stop this at o-once!"

He ignored me and continued to torture me with his ticklish antics.

Adam was tickling me so much, that I started to roll around on the picnic blanket. "Hahahahahahahahahaahahhahahaha!"

"Do you give up, darling?"

"Give up? Never! I-I'm strong!" I couldn't stop rolling around. My hair was probably messy, but I didn't care. I was way too ticklish.

"Okay. Then if you don't give up, I'll just keep tickling you." His big hands kept stroking my body with tingly tickles.

It was only a couple of minutes that he continued to "torture" me, but it felt like hours to me. It felt like the tickling would never stop. I guess it was time to end this scene.

"O-okay! Okay! Y-you win! I g-give up!" Tears were leaking through my eyes because of how much I laughed.

Adam finally stopped. He laughed, seeing how much the tickling affected me. "Are you alright, Belle?"

I breathed hard. "Woo! I..." I swallowed. "I'm okay. Phew, I need a minute to rest. Your tickling has exhausted me."

Adam looked at me. Even though his mouth didn't express laughter, I could still see it in his light blue eyes.

I breathed normally again. "Adam, never tickle me that hard ever again."

"But I love seeing you laugh. It makes me happy." He winked at me and grabbed a few quiches.

"Oh, Adam. How thoughtful of you." I giggled, and I watched Philippe, who was still running around.

 **Philippe's POV**

I ran around the meadow for like... Oh, it didn't matter! I loved it here! Just the environment of it whole just made me want to live here! But it didn't beat the castle. The castle was my home, and I loved it there more than anything. But if something would happen to the castle, then I would definitely be living here. The temperature felt nice, there was a pond I would drink out of, and plus, there were lots of flowers here and grass. The trees were the outliers of this place, but they felt like additions to this wonderful place. I would run for hours in this place if I could.

The flowers that surrounded me swiftly moved in a beautiful motion, tickling my hooves. I giggled, and I looked down. The wind was not blowing really hard like in thunderstorms, but enough. It was not blowing softly either, as it made the fur of my hooves move pretty wildly, as well as my blond mane. It was the perfect pace, and I admired it.

I closed my eyes, taking the time to scent the things around me. The meadow had this beautiful scent. It was the type of scent that you would just dip your head into it like you would in a clear, refreshing pool. The flowers added to the scent, and I wish I could take just one of them home, but the flowers lived here. They were destined to be here. They weren't put in here on accident. It was their home.

The sun's rays shone at my closed eyes, disturbing them. I quickly opened them and covered my hoof over them to protect them.

 _I think it's time that I go rest for a bit. Hey! I wonder what that little fish is doing._

I hadn't gotten around to seeing the fish yet, so I trotted over to the pond. I looked at the pond, seeing if I could find the fish. All I got back was just my own reflection in the clear water.

 _Where could he be?_

Maybe if I could just put my head in the water, I'd be able to see him better...

I held my breath and dunked my head in the water. It was blurrier than the outside world, so I couldn't see that well underwater. I could see a little though, as I saw a fish swimming in front of me, but that wasn't the same fish as before.

I then saw an orange blur swimming towards me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. It was the fish that I had seen before. I smiled, and I neighed cheerfully, making lots of little bubbles come out of my mouth.

The goldfish came right up to my face, and I could see him clearly now since he was right in front of me. He nuzzled my nose, which caused me to sneeze. The fish blew away as if a big gust of wind swept him away.

 _Sorry!_ I sniffed.

The fish looked at me as if he was saying, "It's alright."

I grinned at him and took my head out of the water. I shook it off before I sat down on my haunches and gazed down on the fish.

He wasn't much of a talker, but he was a pretty cool guy to hang out with. I could stay here with him for not too long since I had to go eat soon. But I'd stay here for half an hour so he wouldn't be lonely.

* * *

I felt my stomach rumble. It meant that it was time for me to go eat.

 _Well, I must be going now. I think Belle and Adam will be riding on me after the picnic, so I guess I'll see you next time._

The fish replied with a smile, and he jumped up to give me a kiss.

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't expect that at all. I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just glanced down at him in shock.

He just chuckled, covering a fin with his mouth. He waved bye to me and swam away, leaving me by myself.

I got up and walked over to the picnic.

At the picnic, I saw Adam and Belle kissing each other right on the lips. Belle's arms were wrapped around Adam's neck, and Adam's hands were cupped up to Belle's heart-shaped face. He stroked Belle's soft, brown hair, and he kissed her lips carefully, avoiding pressing up against them too hard.

Belle stopped kissing for a second. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, my sweet Belle." He started to kiss her pink lips again.

Belle gave in, and she closed her eyes, taking in the moment. They were completely unaware of me staring at them. As much as I loved seeing them happy together, I was slightly annoyed with this scene, to be honest. I wanted them to see that I was here, and I wanted to be greeted with caring pats and strokes.

I stomped my hoof on the ground repeatedly, hoping that they would notice me a little bit, but nope. They were still engrossed in their kissing. Belle didn't even open her eyes to look at me.

I pursued my lips before narrowing my eyes. The kissing went on for too long. I didn't wanna bother them, but I wanted them to at least acknowledge my presence.

So, I neighed loudly, breaking their trance.

"Huh?" Belle turned to look at me. "Oh, uh... Hi, Philippe," she said. Her voice was in a nervous tone.

"We, uh, didn't notice you there. Heh heh..." Adam embarrassingly scratched the back of his neck.

 _It's about time you two notice._

I looked down to see carrots on the picnic blanket. I grabbed one and ate it.

"We've already finished our lunch, boy. After you eat, we will be riding in the meadow. Doesn't that sound fun?"

I nodded before swallowing the carrot.

Adam walked over to me and gave me some nice, soothing strokes on my neck and on my sides.

 _Oh, yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about._

* * *

Some birds were grouped together on one part of the meadow. They were seemingly pecking on the flowers. They suddenly perked up as they heard the sound of hooves, my hooves. The birds were alarmed, so they instantly flew out of the way. I ran throughout the meadow with my tongue hanging out my mouth like a dog. I felt the wind all on my body. That felt so great. It was like the wind was begging me to run pass through it. The same birds that I ran through of were flying high above me. I looked up for a brief second to see the birds. They were flying all in a line. They were also flying at the same speed, which was satisfying to me.

"I enjoy Philippe running as much as I enjoy him walking," I heard Belle say to Adam.

 _Why thank you. I am honored that you like me at both speeds regardless._

"Riding him when he's running is pretty entertaining. But I also like him at a normal speed, so I can just enjoy what's around me from the outside world," Adam agreed.

"Nature is such a beautiful thing. I'm grateful that I grew up with farm animals, like chickens. It made me learn about them, and I also learned how to take good care of them. Even though I wasn't very keen of going outside as a child and in my past life at the village, I still enjoyed seeing the sky and the plants and animals that make up nature," Belle explained.

"I was secluded in a castle my whole life, so I didn't really have the time to enjoy nature," he sadly said.

I stopped running and decided to go at a steady pace.

"Well, at least you experienced nature today with me."

He looked back at Belle and smiled. His eyes were expressed in a loving tone.

She smiled back at him. I then looked down at the flowers that slowly passed by us.

A few hours had passed. I had so much fun with Belle and Adam and just hanging out, that I didn't notice the sun was about to set. The sky was not light blue anymore, but the color of it was between a mixture of orange and pink. The flat clouds were shown that way too. There was blue as well, but the blue was not as vibrant as before. It was a dark blue, but not that dark. I felt a cool breeze through me, telling me that it was beginning to become evening.

"Wow. I had so much fun today, that I didn't even notice that the sky changed colors until now," Belle told Adam.

Her husband looked up, and he as well saw it. "Geez. We should really be heading home now."

"Yeah. Wait, just one more thing before we pack up and leave."

"What is it?" he asked.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for making this day amazing."

I smiled at them. They were such a cute couple.

"You made this day amazing as well, mon amour." He ran his hand through her hair.

Belle's cheeks were light pink. She grabbed the picnic blanket and placed it back in the basket. She and Adam then mounted on me.

"Okay, we're ready Philippe." Adam patted my neck.

I neighed, and I started walking back to the forest. This day was so amazing, and I sure would be remembering it.

The day concluded with the tinted orange sun slowly sinking behind the trees. The sky's color scheme was now part violent with a bit of orange and red. The daytime disappeared just like that. There were some stars appearing in the sky. They were distant away, so one could not see the bright balls of gases that closely in the sky. Belle, Adam, and I might had not seen it, but the colorful sky was beautiful behind us as we headed home. The scene with the color schemed sky and us walking home was such a painted picture.

 **A/N: Boy, did I write a lot in this chapter! I guess it makes up for me not updating for almost three months. I'm sorry that I left you all hanging there. It's just that school started last month, and I was busy. That's why I didn't update. Also, I didn't know about Snow White's backstory, so I researched it on the Disney Wiki. I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. :3 I worked on this chapter for, like, a couple weeks. So, I worked pretty hard on it.**


End file.
